In Ron's Mind
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ronald Weasley. What was it like for him? What were his feelings?This tells how Ron feels and how Ron does things in his own way. For example, getting in alot of trouble this year at Hogwarts. it is based on their 6th year at Hogwarts. *Incomplete*
1. The two suprises

"Wake up, you idiot." Fred shouted at his brother Ron. "Why do I have to wake up so early?" A sleepy Ron asked. "Because its dads birthday! Boy, what a git." George answered as he handed Ron his robe. "Oh sorry! I forgot" Ronald Weasley got up out of his bed. "Boy, what a day I'm having. I wake up late, forget its dads birthday, I bet even Harry, my best friend doesn't have this kind of trouble." He thought to himself. "Ron, George, Fred! Come down here this instant. Dad is on his way home." Mrs. Weasley called up to the boys. "We better get going Ronny old boy. See you down stairs." George said as he apparated. When Ron came downstairs, everyone gathered around the table. Fred and George came out with Mr. Weasley. He was blindfolded. Fred placed Mr. Weasley in front of the cake While George took off the blindfold. "Surprise!" They shouted. Mr. Weasley was shocked. He didn't know that his family planned this for him. Fred handed his dad a package that said Handle with Care from George and I. Mr. Weasley opened it and stared. Inside the package was a smaller package. Mr. Weasley opened that one and out popped a Grimsey worm (a really fuzzy worm that moves if you put a spell on it. Fred and George laughed. They knew that Mr. Weasley was afraid of those types of worms. Mr. Weasley looked terrified at first, and then he began to laugh because Fred and George forgot to put the grimsey spell on the worm. Everyone, even Percy and Mrs. Weasley laughed. Then the others handed Mr. Weasley the presents and the party got started. The surprise party for Mr. Weasley turned out to be great. Everyone in the Weasley family was there even Harry and Hermione. The next few days were spent packing and getting their school things ready. Then the before they were about to leave, came and went. Hogwarts was going to be different this year; Ron had a strange feeling about that.  
  
*** $$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$***$$$*** "Hurry up you three, the train will be leaving any minute." Mr. Weasley called to Harry Fred and Ron. Fred and George were aloud to go back to Hogwarts since they left when that Umbridge woman left. Dumbledore understood. Harry and Ron make it to platform 9 ¾ and on to the train just in time. "Let's go find Hermione and Ginny." Harry suggested as the two boys headed off on the train. They came to a place at the back of the train and found the two girls waiting for them. Ron put his stuff in the compartment above and sat down. As he looked around the compartment, he realized that his Muggle clothing was torn at the bottom. "I hate being in a poor family." He thought to himself. He was always the last one to have anything at all. Even Ginny, his younger sister got things before he did. He wished that he could have money for himself and keep it in Gringotts. But he had to be in a family of seven and the second youngest. His older brothers Bill and Charlie no longer lived with them. They had already left Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sighed as the train rolled along the countryside. "Look Goyle, even with out talking Weasley looks like a troll." Malfoy sneered at Ron. "Shut up you git." Harry called and reached for his wand. Hermione closed Voyages with Ghosts up and looked at Ron. "Ron, don't do anything. I'm surprised that you and Harry made it on the train this time." She said with a know-it-all tone. "You know what, the mudblood's right." Malfoy determined. Ron had had it with Malfoy making fun of him and Hermione. He jumped up and shoved Malfoy and his cronies out the door, and then he slammed the door shut and sat back down. Harry and Hermione were surprised about Ron's reaction. "Ron, is something wrong?" Harry said as he put his wand back in his robes. "It's just that I'm fed up with Malfoy making fun of my family. If he does that one more time, he'll pay I mean it." Ron said. "Ron, fighting is not going to solve anything, I'm sorry I mentioned that fact in front of Malfoy." Hermione said. The door to the compartment opened again and the Lady with the food trolley appeared. Ron wished he had money again and opened the sandwiches his mum always fixed for him. He began to chew. Harry bought a lot of sweets and passed them out to Hermione and Ron. Hermione took a chocolate frog and opened it. She gasped. "Ron, look who's on the card! Hagrid! I wonder what he did to deserve this. He didn't mention any of this to us last year!" "He must have done something for the Ministry of Magic over the summer." Harry said as he looked at the card. "Harry, look, it says Hagrid helped with some mishap about Dragons in Egypt. The dragons were deadly and guarding a tomb. He went to Hogwarts but was expelled in his third year. The ministry cleared his name from that incident and others when Hagrid helped calm the dragons. He even saved Cornelius Fudge's life from a dangerous Hungarian Horntail. "Wow. This is great. We have to tell everyone. Boy, can you think of the look on Malfoy's face when he finds out?" Ron cried out suddenly. The train pulled into Kings Cross Station in London and everyone went on their way to Hogwarts. Every year the first years were sorted into Hogwarts by a special hat called The Sorting Hat. They were sorted in the houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting was quicker this year. The sorting hat had a song, but it was short. Professor McGonagall took the old hat away and sat back down at the teachers table. The Great Hall seemed more crowded this year because of the first years. Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech "Welcome back students to another wonderful year full of learning and knowledge. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is not to be touched. No one should go in there unless they have permission. This will be at a rare occasion if I or another member of my staff has given permission. We have another new teacher this year in the spot of our Defense Against the Dark arts class the teacher will be Miss. Krankard. He has come to Hogwarts to help me as a favor. I hope all of you will learn a lot in his class and in the others. I only have a few reminders left: Mr. Filch, for those of you who don't know who he is, he is the caretaker, reminded me that absolutely NO magic should be practiced in the corridors before classes or after classes. Also, I would like to remind everyone, that third years and above are welcome to go to Hogsmeade with their permission of parent or guardian. With that, I am finished with my announcements. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore sat down and the golden plates and goblets were soon filled with excellent food from the kitchens. "I am glad that he has finally finished." Ron exclaimed as he reached for his dinner.  
  
*** Later on that night, the meal finished up. Everyone in the Great Hall was full and sleepy. Professor Dumbledore sat up and said "Everyone should go get ready for bed. Prefects and the Heads of Houses would please show the first years where to go." Hermione Granger led the first years and the rest of the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor. "Pass word this year is undanuccio. Welcome to Gryffindor!" Hermione said as the fat lady swung open her portrait. Gryffindors yawned with excitement and walked up to their dormitories and started to go get ready for bed. Ron and Harry's dormitory now read sixth years. Ron pulled on his pajamas and climbed in bed. "Good night Harry." He called as he pulled the curtain to his bed shut and fell asleep thinking about what the next day would be like. 


	2. Ron's crush second chapter

Ron had a good first day back to Hogwarts. It started with Potions. Even though it is his worst class, he found someone that he started to have a crush on. She walked in late. She has red hair like he does. She was the prettiest girl Ron had seen. Even though she was in Slytherin, Ron could hardly believe it. This girl had blue eyes and curly red hair. This particular girl was different. She started Hogwarts on her 6th year, not in her first year like the others. She must have transferred from another school like Hogwarts. Ron told himself. I think she should have been put in Gryffindor.  
  
"Class, under the circumstances, we have a new student. She transferred from Dextrious. It is another school in London. She transferred schools because her father didn't think she fit in at that other school. Please welcome Amara." Professor Snape told the class.  
  
"Finally", Ron thought. We know what her name is. Amara. It's pretty. Draco Malfoy started to gawk at her. Most of the guys did.  
  
"No way would she want to hang out with me." Ron said out loud so only Harry would hear him.  
  
"I don't think she's all that pretty." Harry told him.  
  
"Besides, she seems to be more of your type Ron." He said as he started to choose the potions ingredients.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean? She's not your type? I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous. He exclaimed. The rest of the class passed quickly. Ron didn't bother waiting for Harry or Hermione. He saw Amara leave the room looking at a piece of paper looking confused.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ronald Weasley. Or just plane Ron." He said as he tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"My name is Amara. Amara Packster. Do you know where the Library is? I need to catch up on my work."  
  
"Sure I was just about to bout to go there my self." He lied quickly. They walked to the library. As they walked, they talked about their childhood. Ron, forgetting that she was in Slytherin, fell in love with Amara. She did the same even though she knew him for a few minutes, she felt like she loved Ron.  
  
"Would you like to go into Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure. When is the next date? I've never been there before." Amara stopped walking. She turned around to make sure no one was in the corridor.  
  
"Ron, I feel that I have known you all my life. Even though we just met." She said as she sat down by the window. "I know I feel the same way about you." They sat for a while looking at one another. Ron studied her, Amara studied him. They sat in silence for a while thinking about how much they secretly liked one another. Wondering what to do next, Amara solved the problem for Ron. She grabbed his arm and took him in to the nearest empty class room. Making sure Peeves was not in; she shut and locked the door. And spoke first.  
  
"Ron, I really like you. I think that you feel the same way about me." She sat on a desk quietly waiting for Ron's reply. As Ron sat in silence, thinking about what to say, he moved closer to Amara.  
  
"I agree with you Amara." He said. He paused, and then he spoke again.  
  
"What should we do about this?" He finally spoke the question that they both wanted to know.  
  
"I think we should give us a try. Or we can wait until we get to know each other better. What do you think?" She asked him with curiosity. Ron pulled her in to a hug. He was very happy. And he knew that she was happy too. For some reason, the two felt like they belonged together that they should be together. 'I mean, after all, Harry has Granger.' He thought to himself. Thinking about what to do next, Ron sat on the same desk as Amara. He pulled her in his arms and they sat in silence once more just cuddling. He looked in to her eyes and realized he wanted to kiss her. Knowing that she felt the same, Ron kissed Amara passionately. Amara, knowing that this would happen, enjoyed the kiss by the stranger she fell in love with. They pulled apart only because they thought that they heard Miss. Norris coming around the corridor looking for people to get in to trouble with Mr. Filch.  
  
"I think we better get going to the library. That was Filches' cat. She would grab him in a heart beat if she saw us." Ron spoke. He and Amara opened the class room door slightly, pausing for a moment to see if they could see Miss. Norris. They spotted and she spotted them. For an instant, no one moved, not even the cat. Then the caretakers' cat sped off and went looking for Filch. Ron grabbed Amara's hand and they ran for it. Knowing they would get a detention if they were caught. When they came around the corner, they ran into Mr. Filch, holding Miss. Norris.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Amara Packster. So, this is what my precious cat was trying to tell me. Two young love birds skiving off a class. Come with me Weasley, Packster. We are going to see the headmaster about this." He said with a grin. They walked to the Headmaster's quarters and Filch said the password.  
  
"Honeysickle." The gargoyle moved aside. Mr. Filch led the way to the headmaster's chambers and told the two to sit down.  
  
"Don't leave. I will be right back with Dumbledore. If you leave, you will be in even more trouble." He left the young students to tremble with fear. Hearing a noise, Ron turned around. "Hello Fawks." He said as he got up and started to pet the Phoenix. Amara remained in her seat wondering what was going to happen next. Filch came back a moment later with Professors' Snape, and McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Filch. Filch left with a disappointment on his face.  
  
"Under the circumstances, we need to hear your side of the story before we decide whether or not you both need to be punished." Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk. Professors' McGonagall and Snape went on either side of him looking upset.  
  
"You see, professors' I was taking Amara to the Library when we ran into Mr. Filch and his cat. Amara didn't know where the Library was, so I volentered to take her. We weren't skiving off, Potions had just ended." Ron pleaded silently.  
  
"That's right. I asked Ron to show me where it was since I am new and didn't know myself." Amara jumped in. The door on Dumbledore's office opened. Harry and Hermione led by Filch were begging the caretaker to let them talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, I found these two. They claim that they were looking for Ron and Amara." Filch said with glee.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we were concerned for Ron's sake, he didn't wait for us after we left Potions like always. Professor Snape, can back us up. He has always seen Ron wait for us. We thought he rushed out because he was ill and had to go to the hospital wing to see the nurse." Hermione lied quickly for Ron's sake, knowing with out Ron telling her, that he liked Amara, and did not want the Professors to know, especially Snape.  
  
"Well then, I guess that the decision is made." Snape spoke up and looked at the four students. "I do see Ron wait for Harry and Hermione, and I also saw that Miss. Packster leaving, looking confused." What Snape just said, shocked everyone, even Dumbledore, for he knew that Snape hated Potter and his Trio. Harry looked at Ron confused. Ron gave Harry a confused look back.  
  
"Since you have Professor Snape to back you up, you will not be punished. Now, we all must go down to the Great Hall and attend the evening meal." Dumbledore concluded. They left Dumbledore's office and walked to the second floor together.  
  
"Ron, now can you introduce us to your friend?" Hermione said. "Oh right, this is Amara. She is in Slytherin, but she is also new." He said. Harry and Hermione gave there hello's. "Harry, Hermione, how did you know that we were in trouble?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ginny told us that she saw you and Amara get in to trouble with Filch. She was on her way back from Transfiguration." Harry told the truth. "We knew that you didn't want to get in to trouble on your first day back, so we thought we would help our friend out." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Well then, now that that's solved, let's go down to dinner. I'm starved." Harry spoke up breaking the silence. The four young teens walked down to the Great Hall together talking about what had just happened and how Snape stood up for them. It was curious, Snape always hated them. But they figured that since Amara was new, and in his house, Snape didn't want her to get into trouble on her first day at Hogwarts. 


	3. The secret room at Hogwarts

The next couple days went by fast as they always do. Ron, Harry and Hermione could not wait until the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Ron saved all his money he earned over the holiday. He couldn't wait to take Amara to The Three Broomsticks and get her a butterbeer. His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into a knight's armor and it knocked down. He was speechless. This knight was blocking a small door that led to who knows where. Ron raced back the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. He said the password to the fat lady and raced inside. Spotting Fred and George near the fire playing a game of gobblestones, he ran up to them. Pulling them aside from listeners he spoke.  
  
"Did you know that there was another secret passage way that no one knew about? Or a door that was undiscovered?" Ron said.  
  
"What are you talking about dear brother?" George said mocking Percy, their know-it-all brother.  
  
"Come follow me. I will show you." Ron and his twin brothers ran all the way down to the dungeons. Ron, noticing that the knight was put back together, realized that Filch must have done that, knocked it over again. Fred and George looked at each other stunned. They had searched all over Hogwarts for years and never noticed it. It wasn't even on the magical map that Harry had. They wondered if even Dumbledore knew about this.  
  
"Well come on, lets go see where it leads to. Lumos." Fred said as he lit his wand so they would have light. Ron and George did the same with their wands.  
  
"Since you discovered the door, you get to go first." George said. Ron was scared. He opened the old rusty door and crawled in. They wandered down a long corridor. Ron looked around. He had never known that there was another room no one knew about. They crawled along the passage way for a few more minutes. Finally, they were able to stand up. Ron looked around the circled room. There was a torch near the door way. Ron said a spell to make his fire from his wand to go to the torch so they could see the room better.  
  
"Wow." George said the word that was on everyone's mind. He walked around.  
  
"Excellent! This room could be used for the Gryffindors secret parties or something." Fred exclaimed.  
  
They looked around the room. Ron had never seen such a room like this one before. He walked up to a bookshelf. Only a few books were on the shelf. Haggling with werewolves, the werewolf convention of 1213, and the death of a werewolf that shocked all. Ron has heard of these books before, but he never actually thought he would see one in real life. They were said to have spells in the books that would make your eyes hurt if you read them. Only werewolves could read them. Ron noticed cobwebs and dust everywhere on the small book shelf. There was a dresser right next to the bookshelf, and two chairs. In the far end of the room, Ron noticed another door. He opened it. Inside were a bed and two chairs. The room looked like it was not touched in decades. Spiders crawled around the chairs as if they owned them. He shivered, Ron hated spiders. Fred and George followed Ron into the "bedroom."  
  
"Bloody hell. This room looks like someone died in here. And it smells that way too." Ron said.  
  
"Let's get back to the common room. We can tell Harry and Hermione. We should have a party here in this room. I mean after all, we are the only ones that know where this room is." George said. Ron, realizing that he and the others could use this room agreed.  
  
They crawled back around the room and the hallway. They soon got out and talked bout the room after putting back the knight and looking to see what was around the room. They raced each other back to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Hermione. As soon as they sat down, the three brothers began to whisper and tell the couple what they found. Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins was near by. He over heard and approached Fred and George. They told him about it.  
  
"Right, now all we need to know is when we are having a party and who we are going to invite." Ron said surprising the others and himself.  
  
"Let's keep it small." Hermione said.  
  
"I think we should have us six, Ginny, Lavender, and Amara. We should keep it small like Hermione said." Ron decided.  
  
"Why Amara? She's in Slytherin." George teased his little brother.  
  
"Shut up you git." Ron said as he left the table.  
  
He left the common room and went to the Great Hall. Ron was not paying attention to anyone when he bumped into the person he least liked. Malfoy. Ron looked up. Malfoy looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh it's just you Malfoy." Ron said breaking the silence.  
  
"Bloody Hell. What did I ever do to you Weasley?" Replied Malfoy.  
  
"You were always mean to me and my brothers." Ron said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait. Let's not start this year out hating each other. We should be friends. After all, my cousin likes you." Malfoy said with disgust.  
  
"What do you mean Draco when you say Amara likes me?" Ron suddenly stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"If you must know, you are all she talks about when we go on our walks catching up. It's bloody annoying." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ron could think of saying? He had no idea that Amara liked him that much. He knew he liked her as well.  
  
"Well what's bothering you Malfoy?" He asked. They might as well start somewhere and not hate each other all the time.  
  
"None of your business Weasley. A letter just arrived from me from my home. I sure could use some cheering up right about now." Malfoy replied looking sad.  
  
"Fine. I must tell you that I found a secret room down in the dungeons. Us Gryffindors- my brothers, Harry Hermione, lavender, my sister and I are going to have a party. I will meet you on the day of the party in the Great Hall. You can come, with one condition. You have to tell Amara to be there too. But don't let anyone know about the room or the party." Ron replied.  
  
"Weasley, I never knew you had it in you. How kind of you to think of a Malfoy to be the life of the party. Sorry. I keep forgetting that we are going to try to be friends this year at school." Malfoy apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Just let Amara know. But no one else." Ron said.  
  
"I'm only going to let Goyle and Crabb know." Malfoy paused.  
  
"Why?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"So they can stand guard if anyone comes by. Especially since the majority of us are Prefects. Bloody Hell. Don't you understand?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Shit Malfoy, of course I understand, you don't need to get all rude about it. Fine. Just let Amara know. I don't know when the party will be yet, but I will send you an owl with one of the school's owl's so no one will notice." Ron said.  
  
They said their good bye's and left. Ron, heading back up the stairs from the Great Hall; and Malfoy going back to the dungeons. 


	4. The Letter From a Slytherin

The next couple of days went by with little action. Finally, one afternoon, in the Gryffindor tower an owl came to the common room window. Ron looked over and realized that his name was on it. He rushed to the window then pulled the old barn owl in and gave him a piece of cake he had gotten from the kitchens. The owl ate it and left. Ron came back to the table where he was sitting alone. Harry and Hermione had gone on a walk. Ron opened it with great confusion on his face.  
  
Dear Ronald, Ever since I have known you, I feel like I have known you all my life. Even though we have only known each other for a short while. I mean at Hogwarts. I know that may seem like a helpless crush. But that's how I feel. I don't know if you feel the same way about me or not. I wish there was some way I could find out with out you knowing that I am finding out. Meet me in the Great Hall at 8:30 to find out who I am and why I chose to like you of all the other guys at Hogwarts. I really want you to know. That's partly why I am writing you this letter. Please meet me there. I will understand if you don't want to meet me at all. It's ok really. I wouldn't want to meet me there. I mean after all. I am a Slytherin. And you are a Gryffindor, not to mention, a Prefect. I may mean nothing to you. And I am use to that. I better go; someone is coming over to me in the Slytherin common room. I don't want anyone else to know until I meet you tonight, if I meet you tonight that is. ~From~ Anonymous  
  
Ron looked at the letter. He was surprised, confused, and thinking hard. He wondered who the person was. Ron knew only one person that would have an interest in him. He hoped it was Amara. But he was not sure. He read and reread the letter until someone was sat beside him in the common room.  
  
"What do you have there Ron?" Harry asked. Apparently, he and Hermione had gotten back before Ron finished the letter, but did not say anything until Ron finished reading.  
  
"Nothing, well, it's something, but you promise not to tell Fred and George, they will make fun of me." Ron said as he handed Harry the letter.  
  
Harry and Hermione opened the letter then read it silently, out of respect for Ron of course. When they were done, Hermione looked at him and asked him a question that Harry was thinking.  
  
"Are you going to go meet this person?" She asked as she handed the note back to Ron.  
  
"I don't know yet, I want to know who this person is. I mean after all, the person is in Slytherin. I can only think of one person." He replied.  
  
"Amara." Harry and Hermione said in unison. They looked at Ron. No one spoke for a few minutes.  
  
"I guess I better go get ready to meet the person." Ron said. It was almost 8:00 and Ron knew that he had a long walk to the Great Hall. He put the letter in his back pocket and started to leave. Then Harry called out to him.  
  
"Well good luck Ron. Let us know how it turns out for you." Harry said. He and Hermione went to the girl's dormitory to say their goodnights in private. As it was, they were both tired from the walk that they took.  
  
Ron walked to the dormitory where he shared with his friends and changed into a clean shirt. The shirt he was wearing had gotten dirty from Quiddich practice earlier that day. When he was done, he left the Gryffindor tower and walked to the sixth floor. He took the shortcut, because he did not want to be late. The short cut led him from the Sixth floor to the first floor. It was behind a statue of a wizard that worked for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran into someone.  
  
"Ouch. Weasley, pay attention to where you are going." The voice of the body said.  
  
Ron looked up and to his disgust, it was Malfoy. He stood beside Malfoy for a second. Then he finally spoke.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy. I was lost in my thoughts." Ron said. He looked at Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Something wrong Malfoy?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing that you would be of interest to Weasley." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Bloody Hell. What is the matter with you Malfoy? First, you say lets be friends, then you get all edgy with me." Ron said.  
  
"It's nothing. I've had a bad day. Sorry about that Weasley. I know I know. I do want to be friends this year. By the way, have you and your friends thought of a date for when the party would be?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No, we have been busy. But when we do, we will send you an owl so no one will get suspicious. Ok?" Ron replied.  
  
"ok. What are you doing out when everyone is to be in their dormitories?" Malfoy asked. There had been a new rule this year that the students were suppose to be in the Dormitories at a decent time so they would get enough sleep.  
  
"I am meeting someone In the Great Hall. Wait, what are you doing Malfoy?" The red head replied.  
  
"Patrolling the halls. It's my shift tonight." He replied. They said their good byes and left.  
  
Ron walked along the Great Stair well and almost tripped, because he wasn't paying attention. When he looked up, he saw a familiar backside of a student. Ron walked up to that girl. Knowing it was a girl, because he recognized her hair. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. 


End file.
